Always
by Matrix14
Summary: A Jack/Sam song-fic to the Bon Jovi song 'Always'. Please r/r although it's sappy fluff.


  
  
Author's Note: The bits on the left are the song 'Always' by Bon Jovi. The bits on the right are   
the actual story. I hope the formatting didn't go wrong, cos if it did, it'll be all messed up.   
NEway, please r/r. Enjoy!.........  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Always   
~~~~~  
  
This Romeo is bleeding,  
But you can't see his blood.  
  
Jack stormed into Sam's office. How could she be so stupid? She had risked  
her life for some weird alien guy, and she expected Jack to be okay with it?  
She'd compromised the whole team, for crying out loud!  
  
It's nothing but some feelings,  
that this hold on kicked up.  
  
"Carter? Where the hell are you?" Jack shouted, waiting for Sam to appear  
so they could go see Hammond. No doubt he'd have something to say on  
the subject. "Come on, Carter. Quit messing around!"  
  
It's been raining since you left me,  
Now I'm drowning in the flood.  
  
Jack cursed, "Where the hell are you?" He kicked the desk and a drawer   
fell to the floor. Jack reached down picked up some photos. It was Sam.  
  
You see I've always been a fighter,  
But without you, I give up.  
  
They must have been taken last summer, there was Sam smiling on a   
beach, Sam laughing at something beyond the view of the camera, Sam  
looking happier and more carefree than Jack had ever seen her. She was  
really beautiful like that.  
  
Now I can't sing a love song,  
Like the way it's meant to be.  
  
Jack smiled, then remembered why he had come. He hurredly picked the   
draw up, and put the pictures back. He'd have to go look for Sam, the   
General wasn't happy. Something white caught Jacks eye. He frowned,  
puzzled, and pulled out a black and white photo and a letter.  
  
I guess I'm not that good anymore,  
But baby that's just me.  
  
The photo was of Sam and a man Jack didn't know, but his face was   
strangely familiar. Sam was grinning at the camera, her arms around the   
man's neck. He had his arms round her waist and was swinging her round,   
laughing. Jack felt a pang of something in his stomach. Jealousy?  
  
And I,  
Will love you,  
Baby,  
  
Jack went to put the letter back. He wasn't about to read Sam's private   
things. He put it back in the draw and was about to leave. At the door, he  
paused and looked back. Curiosity overtook him and he went over and   
took out the letter.  
  
Always,  
And I'll be there.  
  
' Dear Sam, I need you to explain. Why did you leave? What did I do? I'm  
sorry, whatever it was.   
Geri says it's about someone else, but I don't believe her. I love you   
Sam. Please. - Paul. '  
  
Forever and a day,  
  
Jack now knew where he'd seen the guy before, he was the one on   
P4Z384. The one Sam had almost died for. Jack had always known Sam   
had been a bit of a heart-breaker when she was younger, but he didn't   
realise she'd had a relationship recently.   
  
Always,  
I'll be there.  
  
"How many hearts have you broken Sam?" Jack almost whispered. The   
next thing he said amazed him, "You sure broke mine."   
He gasped. "Shit, where did that come from?"  
  
Till the stars don't shine,  
Till the heavens burst,  
And the words don't rhyme.  
  
Jack lifted out what looked like Sam's unposted reply and began to read,   
forgetting that it was Sam's personal mail.   
  
I know when I die,  
You'll be on my mind.  
  
' Dear Paul, I'm sorry I walked out. There's no easy way of saying this, but  
Geri was right. It is about someone else. You remember me telling you  
about Jack? It's him. I can't be with you when I love someone else. I didn't  
want to hurt you. - Sam '   
  
And I love you,  
Oh, please.  
  
What? It must be him, Sam didn't know any other Jacks. He ought to feel  
weird about it, but he felt kinda relieved, kinda happy. Why?  
  
If you told me to cry for you,  
I could,  
  
Sam had appeared silently in the door way to see Jack sitting on the corner   
of the desk.  
"Colonel?"   
Jack jumped about two foot in the air and hurredly put something down on  
the desk.  
  
If you told me to die for you,  
I would.  
  
"Oh, Carter. The General wants to see you." Jack stood up and tried to   
hide what he had been reading. Sam tried to peer round Jack to see what it  
was, but Jack leaned as well, and she only saw a bit of a black and white   
photo. Suddenly, it dawned on her what Jack had been looking at.  
  
Take a look at my face,  
There's no price I won't pay,  
  
"Those are private, sir!"  
"Ah, yeah. Look, I'm sorry, I couldn't help noticing...." His voice trailed of  
as Sam glared at him.   
"You didn't read the letters did you?"  
Jack merely looked at the floor. He looked up at Sam and their eyes met.  
"Well, I...um..no.." Jack stammered sheepishly. He sighed and walked out.  
What the hell's happening to me? he thought.  
  
"Damn!" Sam couldn't help having fallen in love with her CO,   
and now he'd found out. She stalked out and walked down the corridor.  
  
She kicked the door of the women's locker room and felt hot tears fall   
down her cheeks. Her life was wrecked. Suddenly, someone grabbed her   
hand and pulled her into the locker room. It was Jack.  
  
He stared into her eyes and she saw in his a sort of fire that both   
frightened and interested her. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips   
onto hers. After the initial shock of being kissed by Jack, her CO, she  
wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
To say these words to you.  
  
I will love you,  
Baby,  
Always,  
And I'll be there,  
Forever and a day.  
Always,  
I'll be there,  
Till the stars don't shine,  
Till the heavens burst,  
And the words don't rhyme,  
I know when I die,  
You'll be on my mind,  
  
They broke apart and Sam pressed her head against Jack's chest, where he  
held her.   
"I love you." She whispered, hoarsely.  
"I love you too." Jack whispered, knowing that he was the luckiest man   
alive. "I'll never let you go."  
  
And I love you,  
Always.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me and I don't know who they do belong to so don't  
blame me.  
  
Author's Note: YAY! I wrote something over 2KB!  
Sorry I haven't written anything for so long, but I don't have much time cos of school and stuff.  
I'd just like to say:  
To Ellie - Hi, I hope you read my other Stargate fics, even though you probably won't get them.  
To Katie R - Hellooooooooo!   
To Jenni H - Ditto. Also, please put Daniel in Big Brother!  
To Rowena - Hi!  
  
I won't be writing any more of Walk Two Moons, unless anyone has any major reasons why I   
should. The same goes for my Harry Potter series: Window To My Soul. I've realised they're   
both complete and utter crap and they're a waste of everyone's time.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my other fics, and to anyone who reviews this. I  
really need help with my writing at the minute, so constructive criticism is welcome.   
  
Also, I would like to propose a vote as to whether Daniel (ei. Daniel Jackson) looked better with  
longer hair, or as he does now. I'm more for longer hair. Please vote when you review. (and if   
you don't review, may you be damned for all eternity. bwa ha ha ha! *evil laugh*)  
  
ehem....I'll shut up now, I think it's time for my medication......  
  
  



End file.
